My Heart Will Go On
by clandestinepizza
Summary: Paul and Suze successfully saved Jesse's life and returned to the future. They relived the series without Jesse in it. What will happen when they meet for the first time? And what's up with the Celine Dion comments? DUN DUN DUN


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mediator series. I don't own Suze, Jesse, Paul, or any of the other brilliant characters that inhabit Meg Cabot's brain. Alas, I am but a lowly fan of her work (not to mention the delectable men she has created coughjesseandpaulcough). So please don't sue me. I'm probably worth as much as a starburst wrapper and 3 dimes anyway.**

**A/N: Hi, my name is Andrea or Dre. Some of you may remember me from MCBC. But then again, maybe not as I have been pretty much MIA for a while now. After almost a year of reading amazing fanfictions, I finally decided to write something. Actually, I wrote this a while ago but decided not to post it. It's pretty boring and unoriginal right now, but it does get better. I haven't read anything that goes in the direction I'm going. So, give it a shot and we'll see how it turns out. drumroll please...**

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On**

**Chapter One:**

_"We'll jump together, on the count of three."_

_I felt him reach out and grab me by the waist, bringing me close to him. Well, that was better. Much better for kissing—_

_"One…" _

_I could feel his heart drumming hard against mine._

_"__Two…"_

_Hot flames were licking at my heels. I was so hot. Why didn't he hurry up and kiss me already?_

_"__Three…"_

_And then we were flying through the air. Not because he was kissing me, I realized. No, because we were really flying through the air. We were hurtling toward the ground, which looked extremely far away._

_And so I did the only thing I could. I clung to him, closed my eyes, and thought of home._

I gasped as my eyes flickered open.

After confirming that I was safely in my room and not splayed out on the floor, my breathing began to steady and my brain began function.

God, why was it still so dark outside?

I groaned as I glanced at the clock. 5:57 A.M., a full three minutes before I was actually supposed to wake up. Damn those stupid dreams!

Dreams… yeah, more like nightmares.

I mean, this was no ordinary dream. Sure, I'd had falling dreams before, but this was the first one I'd had that included that guy. The same guy that had haunted all my dreams since I'd first moved to Carmel.

I didn't really know much about him. I had never really seen his face. All I knew was that he had dark hair and killer abs. And somehow, I felt like I knew him.

I thought back to the dream. The feeling of his arm wrapped around my waist, the worry laced in his voice, the feel of his heartbeat against—

Wait a minute…

In all my previous dreams my "mystery man" had always had a blue aura around him, indicating that he was dead. But in his one he didn't and his heartbeat was so strong… he was so alive. What could that mean?

"_Every night in my dreams. I see you. I feel you_"

I cringed as I listened to the lyrics. How appropriate, I thought.

I rolled over to turn off my ihome alarm system, which had been set to Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On._

Shut up, Celine is way cool…

Anyways, as I was doing so I glanced at my window seat. My heart experienced this weird sinking feeling, like there was something missing. I felt that there should have been something there.

"Near, far, wherever you are. I believe that the heart does go on."

"God, shut up Celine!" I pleaded

Whoa I really need to get a life and stop talking to Celine Dion.

I finally managed to turn off my friggin alarm clock when I noticed my way hot (not) work uniform, which consisted of a navy blue one piece, a matching blue Oxford T-shirt, and pleated khaki shorts. So that's why I was waking up so early during my SUMMER VACATION! Yeah, so not my idea, it was all Handy Dandy Andy.

Hmph…Handy Andy my butt. More like Insane Andy the 7th Heaven Camden wannabe.

I'm going to pitch that as a show for ABC. It's going to be way big with the homosexual middle-aged men category. You can laugh now but I'm telling you, it's going to be bigger than Desperate Housewives. So, when you see a preview for Crazy Andy you'll remember good old Suze Simon and her crazy antics. Yeah, that's what I thought.

So yeah…job, Andy, ghost/dream man, Celine. When did this happen aunty Suze?

It all started when my mom had the crazy idea to marry Andrew Ackerman, the bane of my existence and father to three of the seven dwarfs, Sleepy, Dopey and Doc.

Actually, Andy is pretty cool, but the whole get a job thing was way out of line. He's a good cook though; it's like having your own personal chef around.

So, the dreams started when I first walked into my new room in the Ackerman's house. Oh joy! I feel a flashback coming on…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked like a ghost dematerializing and then came the killer headache. When I finally regained my composure, the room felt different to me, it just felt empty. That night I had my first "hot ghost man" nightmare.

The Celine thing…no comment

The job thing is all Andy's fault. I mean who makes the stepdaughter they're trying to get to like them, get a summer job? Who does that?

I'll tell you who… Andy Ackerman

So now I'm stuck working at the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort with my stepbrother Sleepy/Jake. Except he gets to be a lifeguard while I'm stuck being the hotel nanny. Fun for Suzie!

Glancing at the clock, which now read 6:05 A.M., I decided it was time to get ready for work. So I took a quick shower, put some product in my hair, put on my sexy (ahem not) little uniform, and went downstairs for some breakfast. As I was leaving I had the urge to take one last look at the window seat, but sighed as I reminded myself that there was nothing there.

When I came into the kitchen, I was greeted by the blob of muscle that is my disgusting stepbrother Dopey drinking OJ from the carton. I sort of get how some girls find Sleepy attractive, but seriously, Dopey? Besides the fact that he looks like a gorilla, acts like a pig, and smells like a freaking monkey; he's a first class ass. He is like a traveling zoo or something. I know Debbie Mancusu (his former flame) is dumb, but I don't even think that someone who is mentally challenged would go out with Dopey. Seriously.

" Oh, what a lovely picture," I said as I made my way to the refrigerator.

He lowered the carton and scowled, "God, you are such a freak."

"Wow Brad your wit never ceases to amaze me, and freak, congratulations, that's a _five_ letter word," I replied trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Well at least I don't talk to myself all the time and stuff! You don't even know Celine Dion!"

Celine Dion? What the hell? Oh…yeah, my little outburst this morning…

"How do you know? For all you know I could be related to her." When I said that, he looked really confused so I added, "What are you jealous or something?"

To which he answered, "NO! It's just that Celine really inspires me and stuff…I mean she's a really good singer and uh never mind…If you tell anyone Suze I'll beat you up!"

Ha yeah I'd like to see him try.

"Right, well I'm really scared now so I'm gonna leave for work." Ah, the joy of sarcasm.

Apparently Dopey's brain is not yet at a level where he can comprehend my wit because he just looked really smug and replied "Yeah that's what I thought," before walking away. He needs serious psychological help.

When Sleepy finally showed up it was already 7:55 so I grabbed a bagel and hopped in his car. The whole ride up to the resort was pretty uneventful as all Sleepy wanted to do was grill me about what gang I was in. Yeah ok….

By the time we arrived it was already 8:05, so I punched in as fast as I could and tried to slip by without my boss, Caitlin, noticing I was late. No such luck.

"Simon, you're late again." No, really? I hadn't noticed.

"Yeah well Jake woke up really late this morning," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll let it slid this time, but if you come late one more time, there will be consequences" Wow, she was actually being kind of nice, I wonder why…

"Hey Caitlin," Yep, Jake is right behind me. I always had a feeling that she liked him.

"Oh hey Jake, I didn't see you there" she replied dreamily… ugh I really don't get why my stepbrothers are such a big deal.

"Well, since I already assigned everyone with a kid you'll have to settle with… hmmm… Jack Slater."

Crap! I've never actually met the kid, but from what I've heard, I gather that he is a whiny little freak. Oh and even worse, he has a really hot older brother. Don't take this the wrong way; I like hot guys as much as the next girl, but I'm not to keen on having these so-called hotties see me in my work uniform. Seriously, these shorts are way unflattering.

"Come on Caitlin, anyone but Jack. I'll even take that weird kid that drools on people. Please!" Ewww…I take that back, drooling is way worse than having a hot older brother.

"No can do. Everyone already has their assignments. Sorry…"

Ugh, well I guess it can't be that bad…

* * *

**Sorry if I made any mistakes, my computer has been acting up lately. Also, the excerpt at the top is from book # 6: Twilight (I tweaked a little bit to fit with the story) and belongs to Meg Cabot. Right now it's looking a lot like book 4, but by next chapter you'll begin to see the difference.  
**

**So? How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Press that pretty little button and tell me how you feel. Please go easy on me as I am a newbie at this writing fanfiction bussiness.  
**

**A/N: I really don't know what possessed me to use Celine Dion in this story. I'm not really a big fan, but it fit I guess. Oh and I wanted to explain a few things. Paul's plan worked and they saved Jesse from dying. Both Paul and Suze don't remember anything (except for the dreams) and the whole series takes place without Jesse. Due to the absence of our dear friend Rico Suave, Suze went out with Tad for a while. But, do not fret, it wasn't serious, just a few dates...Tad will NOT be in this story. So, basically this takes place during book four (I wanted to skip to the parts with Paul).  
**

**I have four other, much better ideas in the works. I am really excited about a few of them. I just wanted to throw this out there and see if I should proceed with my other ideas. So please tell me what you think.**

** -Dre  
**


End file.
